


Vuhlkansu Katelan-Teran

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Golic Vulcan, Pon Farr, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, basically all the vulcan tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Smut written entirely in Modern Golic Vulcan. You’re welcome.(Linear translation in chapter two.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/gifts).



> Chapter III: The YouTube Link (English and Vulcan)

Vesht nam-tor shahtaya t’tasmin lu palikau yontau plak t’Taivek. Spo’Vuhlkansu, fa’vutau n’ko-telsu na’kru’minaya-shi.

Lasha ko-telsu T’Sal heh na’shau n’sa-telsu.

“Ki’lasha na’du,” tar-tor, heh tor ta’al. “Kwon-sum heh worla, estuhl heh puestuhl.”

Kwul-tor Taivek kep t’khaf-tukh, heh betau T’Sal heh sadvun-tor el’ru. “Sahrafel n’nash-veh,” tar-tor ko-veh, eh estuhl dah-ozh t’ko-veh dah t’sa-veh. Tetau ozhlar t’ko-veh fi'ku eh kar-nik abi’stariben Taivek ri-weht.

“Zahal’uh,” tar-tor T’Sal, heh fulag-tor n’Taivek na’tvi’shal t’kun-ut.

Tvi’shal mu’gelik, hi lam-tor ha’feklar be’wuh-teruk. Ti sar-tak be’mesyut-teruk.

Ri-kriklamau T’Sal gonaf heh snem-tor n’kosaikh. Provulau snem-tor Taivek sai-vel, hi hutau el’ru eh tres-tor keing.

“Sarlah’uh,” tar-tor T’Sal, heh nem-tor Taivek na’sar-tak. Katau n’el’ru t’sa-veh na’thak heh paglayaret sa-veh wadi t’ko-veh k’ozhlar.

“Estuhl’uh n’nash-veh…”

Tal-tor ozhlar t’Taivek limuk t’T’Sal, heh fereik-tor n’kash-nohv.

Terau kashkau, eh sak-tor yon s’plak t’Taivek na’plak t’T’Sal abi’ri kup stariben ko-veh isha.

Shau au nohv, hi hafau naf. Ruskarau T’Sal tipanlar t’Taivek heh nuseshau n’sa-veh na’vukhut t’ko-veh. Nu’gal-tor Taivek heh tetau fa-patam tehnat t’ko-veh.

Lerashau lok t’Taivek k’aitlun. Nu’dvun-tor T’Sal el’ru s’tipanlar na’gaflar t’Taivek heh seshau weh-beik.

Guv-krus t’ko-veh masupik, ni kwit-tor sa-veh vi’kestan-ur.

Hal-tukhau kashan yon t’plak. Hish-tor fa’le Taivek weh-sahris heh saseshau vohris. Spol-tor svi’udish heh s’udish v’yak nau T’Sal.

Nuseshau T’Sal gaflar t’Taivek na'lof tetau feshek t’sa-veh fi’ko-lok.

Kesek-tor T’Sal na’sa-telsu eh nu-tor sa-veh fi’dafel t’ko-veh.

Stegel-tor Taivek heh wosaplau sa-nei-masu svi’ko-telsu.

Estuhl kashan T’Sal fna’tel, heh isha stegel-tor ko-veh eh sayoret.

Fator katelan t’au abi’tev-tor yon t’plak. T’forti, lu kal-tor ish-veh, yuk-tor au.

Lu sayuk-tor, pudwuhr-tor si-kruslar teretuhr.

“T’Nash-veh sa-telsu,” tar-tor T’Sal, heh sadvun-tor ozhlar.

Tor Taivek ozh-esta eh tar-tor, “Taluhk nash-veh t’du.”


	2. Linear Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line-by-line translation, for the edification of non-Vulcan readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I blushed both red and green trying to make this into readable English.

Vuhlkansu           Katelan-Teran

Vulcan                Mating-composition

 

 

Vesht    nam-tor shahtaya t’tasmin          lu         palikau  yontau   plak        t’Taivek.

Past       be          end        of’Tasmeen     when    begin     burn      blood     of’Tyvek

It was the end of Tasmeen when Tyvek’s blood began to burn.

 

Spo’Vuhlkansu,       fa’vutau                    n’ko-telsu                    na’kru’minaakhan-shi.

Mannerof’Vulcan    infront’call/summon OBJ’female-bondmate   to’appointed-place

After the manner of Vulcans, he summoned his wife to the appointed place.

 

Lasha     ko-telsu T’Sal heh       na’shau  n’sa-telsu.

Arrive    wife       T’Sal and         greet      OBJ’male-bondmate

His wife T’Sal arrived and greeted her husband.

 

“Ki’lasha               na’du,”     tar-tor, heh tor               ta’al.

Have’arrive         for’you       say       and make           Vulcan salute

“I have come for you,” she said, and made the ta’al/Vulcan salute.

 

“Kwon-sum        heh        worla,  estuhl heh          puestuhl.”

Always                  and        never    touch  and           be-touched

“Always and never touching and touched.”

 

Kwul-tor              Taivek   kep        t’khaf-tukh,                   heh        betau                    T’Sal heh sadvun-tor      el’ru.

Strike                    Tyvek    gong      of’blood-stuff(copper)  and        approach             T’Sal and extend              hand

Tyvek struck a copper gong, and T’Sal approached and extended her hand.

 

“Sahrafel             n’nash-veh,”  tar-tor ko-veh,         eh        estuhl   dah-ozh       t’ko-veh  dah   t’sa-veh.

Trust                  OBJ’this-one say       female-one   and          touch    two-finger   of’her     two  of’him

“Trust me,” she said, and two of her fingers touched two of his.

 

Tetau ozhlar       t’ko-veh fi’ku         eh       kar-nik  abi’stariben  Taivek ri-weht.

Rub    fingers      of’her      on’palm  and     wrist      until’speak   Tyvek  no-more

She rubbed her fingers against (his) palm and wrist until Tyvek could speak no more.

 

“Zahal’uh,”         tar-tor   T’Sal, heh fulag-tor          n’Taivek            na’tvi’shal         t’kun-ut.

Follow’IMP         say         T’Sal  and lead                 OBJ’Tyvek          to’chamber       of’marriage

“Follow me,” said T’Sal, and led Tyvek to the marriage chamber.

 

Tvi’shal     mu’gelik,   hi         lam-tor ha’feklar     be’wuh-teruk.

Chamber   dark          but       stand     candles      near’one-corner

The chamber was dark, but candles stood near one corner.

 

 

Ti     sar-tak be’mesyut-teruk.

Lie    bed      near’opposite-corner

A bed lay in the opposite corner.

 

Ri-kriklamau       T’Sal gonaf heh snem-tor n’kosaikh.

Un-fasten           T’Sal button and remove   OBJ’dress

T’Sal unfastened her buttons and removed her dress.

 

Provulau snem-tor Taivek sai-vel,             hi            hutau el’ru          eh        tres-tor keing.

Try        remove    Tyvek  clothing            but         shake  hand        and        rip        rather

Tyvek tried to remove his clothing, but his hands shook and he ripped it instead.

 

“Sarlah’uh,” tar-tor         T’Sal, heh nem-tor          Taivek na’sar-tak.

Come’IMP    say             T’Sal  and  take                  Tyvek   to’bed

“Come,” said T’Sal, and took Tyvek to the bed.

 

Katau   n’el’ru          t’sa-veh na’thak         heh  paglayaret sa-veh  wadi t’ko-veh    k’ozhlar.

Bring    OBJ’hand     of’him   to’breast      and  explore       he           skin  of’her         with’fingers       

She brought his hand to her breast, and he explored her skin with his fingers.   

 

“Estuhl’uh   n’nash-veh…”

Touch’IMP  OBJ’this-one

“Touch me….”

 

Tal-tor   ozhlar   t’Taivek   limuk t’T’Sal,    heh fereik-tor   n’kash-nohv.

Find       fingers  of’Tyvek  face   of’T’Sal  and create          OBJ’mind-meld

Tyvek’s fingers found T’Sal’s face and created a mind meld.

 

Terau    kashkau, eh   sak-tor  yon s’plak              t’Taivek   na’plak t’T’Sal               abi’ri      kup        stariben ko-veh isha.

Join        minds      and spread  fire from’blood      of’Tyvek  to’blood of’T’Sal           until’not able       speak    her                also

Their minds joined and the fire spread from Tyvek’s blood to T’Sal’s until she could not speak either.

 

Shau      au           nohv, hi      hafau    naf.

Break    they       meld  but     remain  link

They broke the meld, but the link remained.

 

Ruskarau T’Sal tipanlar       t’Taivek heh nuseshau n’sa-veh na’vukhut      t’ko-veh.

Grasp       T’Sal shoulders  of’Tyvek and pulldown OBJ’him  toward’body    of’her

T’Sal grasped Tyvek’s shoulders and pulled him down toward her body.

 

Nu’gal-tor Taivek heh tetau fa-patam     tehnat t’ko-veh.

down’lean Tyvek and rub     Forehead    against of’her

Tyvek leaned down and rubbed his forehead against hers.

 

Lerashau lok       t’Taivek                k’aitlun.

Harden   penis   of’Tyvek              with’desire

Tyvek’s penis hardened with desire.

 

 

 Nu’dvun-tor T’Sal el’rular    s’tipanlar               na’gaflar t’Taivek heh seshau     weh-beik.

Down’move T’Sal hands        from’shoulderPL    to’hipPL  of’Tyvek and pull         more-close

T’Sal moved her hand from Tyvek’s shoulders to his hips and pulled him closer.

 

Guv-krus t’ko-veh masupik,    ni kwit-tor sa-veh     vi’kestan-ur.

Sex-part of’her     moist          so thrust    him          into’vagina

Her genitals were moist, so he thrust into her vagina.

 

Hal-tukhau  kashan        yon        t’plak.

Fuel             sensation    fire         of’blood

The sensation fueled the fire in their blood.

 

Hish-tor   fa’le       Taivek weh-sahris    heh saseshau vohris.

Press        forward Tyvek more-quick     and backpull  slow

Tyvek pressed forward more quickly and pulled back slowly.

 

 

Spol-tor svi’udish  heh  s’udish v’yak nau T’Sal.

Pump    inside       and  outside while moan T’Sal

He pumped in and out while T'Sal moaned.

 

Nuseshau T’Sal gaflar t’Taivek na’lof       tetau     feshek     t’sa-veh fi’ko-lok.

Downpull T’Sal  hipPL of’Tyvek sothat    rub         abdomen of’him    against’clitoris

T’Sal pulled Tyvek’s hips down so that his abdomen rubbed against her clitoris.

 

Kesek-tor T’Sal na’sa-telsu eh     nu-tor sa-veh    fi’dafel        t’ko-veh.

Arch           T’Sal to’him      and    lower him          on’pelvis     of’her

T’Sal arched against him and he lowered himself on her pelvis.

 

Stegel-tor Taivek heh wosaplau     sa-nei-masu        svi’ko-telsu.

Stiffen      Tyvek  and  squirt         male-seed-water  into’her

Tyvek stiffened and squirted semen into her.

 

 

Estuhl kashan    T’Sal   fna’tel,                heh isha stegel-tor ko-veh eh    sayoret.

Touch sensation T’Sal through’bond       and also stiffen       she       and    cry out

The sensation touched T’Sal through the bond and she also stiffened and cried out.

 

 

 

Fator      katelan   t’au              abi’tev-tor yon t’plak.

Continue mating   of’them        until’die     fire of’blood

Their mating continued until the fire in their blood died out.

 

 

T’forti, lu              kal-tor ish-veh,     yuk-tor au.

Finally, when     allow   that-one   sleep     them

Finally, when it allowed them, they slept.

 

 

Lu           sayuk-tor, pudwuhr-tor      si-kruslar teretuhr.

When    awaken     were-twisted        limbPL      together

When they awoke, their limbs were twisted together.

 

 

“T’Nash-veh sa-telsu,” tar-tor   T’Sal, heh sadvun-tor     ozhlar.

Of’me           husband      said        T’Sal  and extend       fingers

“My husband,” said T’Sal and extended her fingers.

 

Tor      Taivek   ozh-esta           eh tar-tor,        “Taluhk nash-veh t’du.”

Make    Tyvek   finger-touch     and said             Cherish this-one of’you

Tyvek made the Vulcan kiss and said “I cherish thee.”


	3. Chapter 3

[Vulcan Smut Youtube ASMR Reading](https://youtu.be/3ru0EQy8Rps)


End file.
